Christmas Mayhem
by Ksrjah
Summary: Every year Fairy Tail holds a Christmas Eve party. Between the mistletoe war featuring Mirajane and Natsu, the odd activities planned by Master Makarov, Mirajane,and Erza, Lucy can't help but await for the festive games and good nature fun to begin!
1. Prologue

Christmas Mayhem: Prologue

The guild buzzed with a certain type of excitement, the type that only came around when a good three inches of fresh snow layered the ground on the morning of Christmas Eve. Sure, the holiday season typically had a special type of energy, and the people of Fairy Tail thrived in it as everyone else did, but something about a snow storm hours before Christmas day had everyone acting capriciously.

Not to mention the annual Christmas bash Makarov, Mirajane, and Erza always planned took place today. The trio would spend hours cooped up in the master's office during the month of December, planning out activities and games to play, typically narrowing down to three games with three main points to each game. One objective chosen by Makarov, the other by Erza, and the third by Mirajane. As can be imagined, those games were usually a sight to behold. All unique, odd, and fun in their own little ways.

Shifting in her seat next to her pink haired dragon slayer best friend, Lucy stood up and walked over to one of the many windows of the guild. She pushed a string of paper snowflakes made by Mirajane out of the way so she could check up on the progress of the snow. It didn't seem to be stopping, and if anything it'd thickened over the hour Lucy had spent at the guild in wait of the festivities to begin.

"Lucy you should be more careful!"

Craning her neck, Lucy caught sight of Natsu standing a couple measured steps away from her, an amused frown aimed at her while he crossed his arms. Something about him seemed smug, like she'd just done something _really _stupid and he had the honor of witnessing it.

Crossing her own arms as she fully faced him, Lucy wrinkled her nose at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Sometimes Natsu could be such a…she didn't even know, but it annoyed her.

Scoffing, he thrust one arm into the air, pointing to the ceiling area directly above her head. "You walked right underneath it!" He exclaimed in minor outrage. Rolling her eyes, Lucy stepped out from underneath the mistletoe. The entire month had been filled with Natsu bragging about never being caught underneath the mistletoe in all of his years of being a part of the guild. As of today, the 24th of December, Lucy had found herself unsuspecting under the mistletoe thirteen times, all of them ending without a kiss, but a ration of teasing from the dragon slayer that noticed her blunder.

"What if I wanted to get kissed huh?" She teased right back. He made this disgruntled sound, like he didn't believe her.

"Why would you want to get kissed by anyone in the guild?" He followed her back to her seat at the table with their drinks. She could practically hear the disgust in his voice as he went on, "Like, no offense or anything, but I don't see the hype in this whole kissing thing. What's so exciting about it? It's not like its fun or anything right? I mean who would want to swap spit anyway? Now if you had to punch the other person in the face every time you walked under a mistletoe with someone—that would be fun!"

Plopping down back in the chair, Lucy heaved a heavy breath while she let her eyes roam the guild. Mirajane had went with a snowflake theme, and everywhere she looked at least one decoration hung from a shelf, or hook, or wall. She watched a particularly sparkly ceiling hanging spin instead of dignifying Natsu's reasoning with a response. Only _he_-or maybe Gray-would like that type of mistletoe. She could so picture herself meeting him under a mistletoe expecting a kiss from the idiot, only to get a well aimed punch to the face.

That sounded just about as fun as getting punished by Master Makarov.

"Anyway," Lucy opted for changing the subject, wouldn't want any other idiot catching wind of Natsu's _brilliant_ take on the holiday tradition, "What do you think Mirajane, Master, and Erza are planning? I'm so excited for this!" It was her first Christmas with Fairy Tail, and Lucy couldn't help but feel giddy about the unknown. She literally had no idea what those three could be planning. As people all of them were so different, and the fact that they had to work together and compromise to make this thing work both impressed Lucy and frightened her. On one hand the games would probably turn out off the wall because each of them had such different tastes where fun was concerned. Erza would probably go for something involving a competition, or a battle. Mirajane had been obsessed with trying to get Natsu stuck under the mistletoe. She'd had it with his gloating by the first week, and ever since she'd spent her time away from the bar switching up the positions of the bundles of berries and flowers to try to mess with him. Lucy would bet money that mistletoes would be involved because of that. And Master Makarov, well he was the biggest pervert she'd ever seen. So that ought to be fun.

"Last year we had a scavenger hunt, the catch being you had to find a certain person and give them and Eskimo kiss first. You had to pull a name out of the hat. I got Elfman," Natsu shivered as if the memory had bile blotting up his throat, "Then we had a sledding race. Gray won that 'cause he's a cheater. And before we got to go back inside for the dancing and food and stuff we exchanged our secret santa gifts. I liked that one best. Too bad we didn't have that activity this time. I had to get a gift for Cana. Easiest. Person. Ever."

Lucy giggled nodding in agreement. That all sounded extremely entertaining to her, and she hoped this year at least lived up to those standards, if not surpassing them. "What was the after party like?"

Natsu quirked his eyebrow in thought, rubbing the back of his head in thought. He reclined in his chair as he answered. "Lots of alcohol, dirty dancing, and mistletoe action cause no one's paying attention to the ceiling. Except for me of course!" He added proudly, smiling that overly animated grin of his that made her want to alternatively hug him _and_ smack him at the same time. Only Natsu could think that paying attention to the _ceiling_ while girls practically dry humped each other while dancing was a good thing.

"AHEM!" At the second floor of the guild a voice boomed, grabbing her attention from her dimwitted friend and focusing it onto the tiny form of the Master. He stood on the railing, flanked by both Erza and Mirajane.

"The first activity will begin shortly," Master called, silencing the rest of the guild's chatter with the one statement. Lucy wasn't the only one excited for the Holiday bash to start from the looks of it, "Mirajane here will tell you the objective and rules!"

Lucy scooted to the edge of her seat, legs bouncing with poorly concealed excitement. Mirajane stepped up beside Master Makarov, leaning over the railing with a wide smile.

"So, the game I've chosen is a race! The first person to _kiss_ five people on the lips wins, and the game ends there. The catch is that it takes place in town, so there will be NO MAGIC. As in if you are caught using magic you won't be able to play in the other games. Also, there are mistletoes set up randomly throughout town, and if you run underneath one a rune we had Freed cast will keep you encased there until you either get kissed are kiss someone. Each kiss equals one point. The loser gets punished by Master later," Mirajane's sweet smile fell into a devious one, "And just so everyone knows, if you catch Natsu under a mistletoe and you kiss him, that counts as two points. But remember if he kisses you then he gets two points!"

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed, arms thrown up in the air, "That's not fair, this game in itself is unfair, and icky, and...just stupid!" Despite saying this, his face glowed a healthy pink color.

Lucy, despite it seeming very exciting, couldn't help but think that Natsu had a point. They shouldn't be forced into kissing people when they don't want to, and although she would take part in the game for the sake of having fun and bonding with her friends, Lucy foresaw a lot of awkward encounters in her future.

"If you feel that way Natsu you don't have to play," Makarov spoke up, putting a hand on Mirajane. The eldest Strauss sister looked about ready to release her Satan Soul on Natsu, "But you'll automatically get the least amount of kisses and have to answer to me."

Natsu thought about this for all of two seconds before grimacing. "I think I'll try my luck in the game on second thought…." Lucy couldn't tell if Makarov's threat made him change his mind or if Mirajane's dark glare had him taking his words back. The only thing she did know was that he was looking at her with a scheming smile.

"W-What?" She stammered, shocked.

"You walk underneath mistletoes without anyone tricking you into them on a daily basis, so to avoid the old man's punishment I think I may just follow you around!" Natsu snorted, and Lucy colored. He did realize that following her around meant kissing her, repetitively, right. She had half a mind to remind him of that, but didn't have the guts to bring it up. It was just too embarrassing. Instead she fiddled with the edges of her white and red striped skirt, not making eye contact.

"Why are you so keen on avoiding Master's punishment?" Lucy asked in hopes of changing the subject.

Natsu glanced up at Makarov, then shivered like merely looking at him frightened him. "You're a girl, the worst he'll do to you is spank you. But I'm a guy, and he actually does some pretty mean things to guys who lose at these games or get into trouble. One year he made Gray repair every single broken chair he saved over the course of that year. That's hundreds of chairs Lucy! I don't wanna spend weeks fixing chairs!" Natsu groaned in horror.

"So you'd rather have Master sexually assault your team mates and friends?" Lucy hoped the snide comment would shed some light on the situation and make him realize that the noble thing to do was to take a bullet for the team.

She had no such luck. "Now you're getting it Lucy! I knew I liked you for a reason!"

Lucy smacked her head on the table, wondering how she ended up stuck with that idiot as her best friend, team mate, and sadly, crush.

"Okay everyone!" Mirajane piped up, back to her normal, cheerful self, "Everyone put some warm clothes on! Once everyone is dressed you have five minutes to strategize and hide yourself among the streets before the mistletoes activate! We'll have Warren signify when the game starts!"

Lucy stood up to go get her coat and boots, anticipation makes her limbs shake. A rueful smile broke her stern stare. If Natsu was going to target her then he had another thing coming.

* * *

AN:

Merry Christmas everyone! So chapter one will be posted later on tonight or early tomorrow morning! I've decided to do a four-chapter thing for a Christmas gift (as well as updating some of my other stories ;)) So this will be completed on Christmas, or maybe even the day after if I don't get enough time to finish the chapters. They're short, so I should do fine. XD I hope you guys liked this, keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Lucy sprinted down one of the many streets in Magnolia, eyes casted upwards. The snow falling down hindered her only a little bit, and with what she estimated to be less than two minutes left until the game actually begun Lucy already found about seven mistletoes. Mirajane, Erza, and Makarov didn't skimp on them that were for sure. Every alley way and short cut she had come across so far had a mistletoe suspended in it which made Lucy think that they were trying to cage them into a certain area.

Mirajane probably wanted to maximize the kissing or something.

Hanging a hard right, Lucy slide into a jog. She'd stumbled upon an area that still had a lot of snow, even a sizable pile from an earlier snow storm. The town must have dumped all of the snow from the streets here as the pile stood pretty high. Looking around, Lucy noticed no mistletoes. Batting some stray flakes off of her lashes, Lucy smirked, taking in the glory of her perfect hiding spot.

Looking back to make sure no one else saw her come in here, as it was a dead end and she had no other place to go if someone like Natsu happened down the deserted ally, she paused, her cocky smirk dropping. Maybe hiding down here wasn't such a hot idea after all. She frowned down at her footprints, the hard evidence of her presence making her sigh in defeat.

Just as she resolved to find another hiding place, a head splitting feeling echoed in her head. _The game has begun_. Warren's voice warned, the pain fading as quick as it came. Lucy cursed. She had no time to go back out in the open, not when her friends were prowling about, looking for their first victim. Darting to the snow bank, Lucy hoped on top of it, climbing it as quietly as she could. She almost screamed when her foot fell through at a weak spot. Almost. Clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound that would probably end the game for her, Lucy stumbled down the other side, relieved when her feet hit solid ground.

What she did not count on was a stunned looking Bisca pressed up against a crumbling hole in the snow pile. Her shoulders were tense, like she didn't know what to do about being found already, especially by another girl. By all rights, Lucy could jump her and try to get her first point, but the thought of kissing another girl and making the straight shooter an enemy so early on in the game rubbed her wrong. Making an ally seemed like the smarter thing to do.

Holding her hands up in truce, Lucy casted Bisca a meaning full look as if to say 'I'm cool if you're cool'. Bisca relaxed, scooting over so Lucy could fit into the small hole with her. When Lucy settled down she watched the green haired girl brush snow over her tracks.

"Hey," Lucy whispered, "How did you get here without leaving footsteps?"

Bisca held a hand to her mouth, aggregated. Lucy's mouth snapped shut. After a moment of listening Bisca motioned to herself, then to the roofs outside. Lucy nodded in understanding. Of course the sniper would look for a hiding place with a good vantage point. Then Bisca held up one finger, shaking it for emphasize. Was she telling her to wait a second? Why?

Sighing, Bisca motioned to her neck, where a scarf kept her body warm. She tugged on it, shooting Lucy a look.

_Natsu_.

Natsu had a scarf. Is Bisca trying to say that Natsu was keeping to the rooftops as well? She wouldn't put it passed him. When it came to these types of things Natsu had a good head on his shoulders. It wouldn't take him long to find her while he had a bird's eye view, and Natsu figured that out right off the cuff. She silently mused that she would never want Natsu as a real enemy.

Scooting as far as she could into the snow bank without possibly causing it to collapse on top of them, Lucy wrapped her arms around her legs. She hated just waiting here to be caught. As soon as someone stumbled onto their little hiding spot they were screwed. No way out, no way in except that little hole.

Shaking herself, Lucy decided to do something about the inconvenience instead of just waiting for disaster. Dragging herself around, she started to dig at the compact, even solid, snow with mitten clad hands. That lasted all of two seconds before a loud _crunch _sound made her pause. Slowly, she turned to look at Bisca. She sat on her hunches, wide eyes starring up. _Crunch_. Lucy held her breath, mentally praying for it to be another girl venturing the tops of the snow pile. Someone she could make into another ally. Deep down she knew though. As a person, Lucy didn't consider herself lucky, and she wouldn't catch a break twice in a row.

_Crunch_.

…

…

…

A foot crashed through the snow a couple inches in front of her, and Lucy muffled the surprised gasp as best she could. Scrambling backwards as the rest of the body came through the mound into their hiding spot. She came to the entrance of the mini snow cave, expecting to bump into Bisca only to look up to see a flash of long green hair disappearing over the side of the roof top.

At least someone avoided this mess. Squaring her gaze at the intruder, Lucy decided that this was probably one of the most terrifying games she'd ever played. There, sitting in a somehow graceful heap was Gray. He wore no shirt, and the look on his face said he was just as surprised to see her there as she him.

"Sorry to _drop in_ on you," He muttered, cracking a lame joke as if that would ease the growing tension. He reached for her, almost grasping her boot clad ankle if she didn't jump back, "Oh, so you're going to make this difficult." He sighed, getting on all fours and crawling towards her.

Well, to her defense, it wasn't like she wanted to be kissed by him. She squeaked when her back hit the building that Bisca had just used for her escape. Gray pinned her against the wall, his body leering over her as he placed his arms on either side of her hips so she couldn't just roll away from him. Like she really-no desperately-wanted to do. . He leaned forward, but she ducked away, sinking down so when she looked up she saw the shadow of stubble on his chin. Who knew? Gray grew facial hair.

"Damnnit Lucy, let's just get this over with!" he hissed, using one hand to shove her down to the ground, successfully pinning her with his body weight.

Well, this just got very hopeless very quickly. There was no way Lucy could buck Gray off of her, nor could she fight him off. Not when her hands where stuck in between them on her chest. She tried her feet, because maybe she would get lucky and get him in the groin of something. She tried for a kick, but his legs crisscrossed over her knees, making movement hard.

Grunting Lucy returned her attention to Gray, who was looking down at her with this awkward type of smile. Like he didn't completely mind this situation. Lucy refused to dwell on that any further, and instead made a quick decision. Be kissed, or kiss. That was what she had to choose from.

There was no way she was going to let Master Makarov spank her _again_.

Sitting up, she crashed her lips to Gray's. He called out, sitting up in surprise. She didn't linger, ignoring the tingling on her lips from his chapped ones. She would mourn the loss of her first kiss when this was all over, until then she would high tail it away from Gray while he was in his stupor and try to find another place to hunker down.

She made it all of three steps over the bank before another body came crashing into the snow bank, seemingly from out of nowhere, landing a couple feet into it. Sighing Lucy peered down to see Bisca laying face down. She remained completely still, like the impact had possibly knocked her out.

"Oh, Hiya Lucy! I told you I'd find you!"

Lucy froze, her heart sinking. It'd been what, a couple minutes since the game started and she'd already been almost kissed by Gray, almost jumped on by Bisca, and already found by Natsu. He even sounded surprised to see her for goodness sake!

"Oi!" The sound of feet hitting the ground let Lucy know that Natsu had also jumped from the roof, "Icecube! What are you doing here looking all…dumb?" Taking a flying leap from the stupid snow bank, Lucy landed hard on her feet. It sent shooting pain up her legs. She was going to feel that tonight, but until then she wouldn't let it bother her. She took off running, making it to the end of the alley before Natsu seemed to notice that she had made her escape.

"Lucy! Come back here!"

Without hesitating, Lucy tore around the corner and into the main road through town. She frantically looked out for mistletoes, steering clear of lampposts and overhangs just to make sure she didn't get caught because she overlooked one. A crowd of townsfolk gathered around a shop ahead of her waiting for it to open, and she headed right for them, glancing over her shoulder to confirm that Natsu was still giving chase-and of course his sprint had him hot on her heels.

"Excuse me," Lucy dove into the small crowd, ignoring the grunts and curses sent her way as she shoved her way through in hopes of slowing Natsu down, "Pardon me, sorry!" She made it to the other side, bursting forward from the crowd. She was going way too fast to change her direction though, because she caught a glimpse of a green shrubbery on top of a street light right in front of her. She came to a skidding halt, digging her heels into the ground in a last ditch effort to slow down. She wasn't expecting it to work.

Her victory was short lived though. Natsu, being the overzealous guy when it came to these type of things, came barreling through the crowd behind her, knocking citizens over in his rush. She got as far as holding up a hand to signal for him to slow down before he smashed into her, sending them sprawling to the ground.

For the second time that morning, Lucy found herself underneath a guy. Although unlike Gray Natsu looked confused and uninterested in the position. "Why'd you stop?" He questioned, giving her a funny look. His windblown hair flopping into his face.

Lucy peeked over his shoulder, grunting in exasperation when she caught sight of glimmering runes surround them. So much for 'Natsu having another thing coming' and 'Showing him winning this won't be that easy' because here she was, weighed down by said Dragon Slayer while captured by a mistletoe. She wondered how long she could stall. Maybe if she distracted him long enough someone may win and save her from the dreadful situation. Sure, she wouldn't mind getting a kiss from Natsu, but she would prefer it to mean something more than securing a win for him. She developed feelings pretty early on for the dragon slayer, and despite all her hints he hasn't got a single clue about her feelings.

So while this whole scramble would seem like fun and games to him, she would be struggling with her emotions and physical reactions to his advances.

"Mistletoe," He drawled, looking up, "That makes more sense." Lucy blinked, blushing when he looked back down at her. He looked less confused and now more conflicted. Like he really didn't want to kiss her. She would pretend that that didn't hurt.

Natsu positioned himself so he hovered over her, his body set in the form of a push up. His frown spoke volumes of his feelings towards this whole thing, and Lucy decided that frowning back at him would be the best bet. Maybe it'll make him feel bad.

"So uh, how many kisses have you gotten?" Lucy tried for a distraction as his eyes settled onto her mouth. She began to scoot herself father away from him, the minute movement slow and steady as to avoid alarming him.

"I got Bisca in a mistletoe! So I've got two points! She just ran right into it too, I didn't have to do a thing!" Licking his lips, his expression went from awkward bliss to dark and calculating, "And I plan on getting two more points."

And then he dove at her. Lucy shrieked in surprise, jolting up to avoid his mouth. Natsu's lips landed on her collarbone, the hot rough skin making her own skin sizzle at contact. She didn't have time to bask in the warmth though. He pulled away with a growl, making another go at her lips. Scuttling away Lucy freed herself from underneath him, kicking away from him so hard that she propelled herself into the rune wall keeping her stuck inside the small area with the dragon slayer. She hit it so hard it knocked the air out of her.

Natsu straighten himself, leaning most of his body weight onto one knee as he sized her up. Something about him, what with his hard, serious gaze, his tense muscles ready to pounce, and the upward curl to his lip, made him look almost sexy. Weird, because the guy couldn't pull off sexy on a typical day even if his life depended on it. Cute, handsome, or charming-sure. But Sexy, ha!

With that being said, Lucy was stuck in a stupor when Natsu descended onto her again. Her mind which had been already reeling from her revelation jammed up as his body pressed up against hers _just so_. His hard abs, bare despite the cold weather, rubbed up against her, and even though she had a couple layers on she swore she could feel them. His face hovered over hers, a heady stare making her fidget in place.

Looking back on it, she hadn't made it hard for him to kiss her. She'd been so flustered, so shocked by the heat of his breath on her face, that when he leaded in she just let him. The kiss had been short and chaste, almost not a kiss as he didn't move his lips or linger for more than a second, but the feeling had her flying to cloud nine. She could get used to kisses from Natsu.

He pulled away from her, and she barely registered the blush on his cheeks as he stood up. He didn't look down at her, and instead looked into the distance as he offered her a hand. She never pegged Natsu as the bashful type, but now that she thought about it, it fit him.

When she reached for his hand, her fingers intertwining with his, the same head splitting feeling from when Warren invaded her mind to tell her the game had started reappeared.

_The game has come to an end, the winner: Lisanna!_

* * *

AN:

Sorry this was a little later that expected, had a really busy day today! Hope everyone's having a nice Christmas Eve!


End file.
